In computer applications such as the spread sheet applications or tools, the formatting or formulas input to the cells of the spreadsheet table may get lost, for example, after a copy and paste operation. As another example, when copying content from one application to another application, the information that may be important for understanding the content may be lost. For instance, the continuous shift of content may lead to loss of value.